Advertisements tend to be most effective when targeted to a specific audience. Since targeted advertisements tend to be more effective, advertisers may be willing to pay more for properly targetted advertisements. Television, however, can be a difficult medium in which to target advertisements. Typically, regardless of who is tuned to a paticular television channel, the same content, including the same advertisements, are presented. Television viewers, television service providers, and advertisers may benefit from having television advertisements that are more effectively targeted.